


Kule

by BraveKate



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Protective!Isak, References to ABBA, Romance, Slurs, film school, Русский | Russian, а Эвен студент, буденність, ваши зубы гниют прямо во рту и вы это чувствуете, наши все на третьем году, позвоните стоматологу заранее
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveKate/pseuds/BraveKate
Summary: — Что, думаешь, у тебя парень университетский, так ты самый крутой теперь? — Пошутила добродушно Эмма.— Да нет, — легко сдал позицию Исак и пожал плечами. — Это он крутой, не я. Мистер Будущий Режиссёр.— Ну, я же мужчина твоей мечты как-никак, — зрачки у Эвена сделались широкими кругами в тонких голубых ободках. — Получу Оскар — скажу тебе спасибо со сцены.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Чистый флафф, бесмысленный и беспощадный. Может быть канон-комплаент, может быть нет. Мы не разберём, пока не повернём. За э-э-эпизод. Новый эпизод. Фэндом весь ревёт. Дайте перевод. О чём это я.*  
> *уже сезон, Прошлая Я. Ты дотянула до конца сезона.
> 
> Я пишу ВильдА, Эскиль и Нейшем. Хотя они ВильдЭ, ЭскильД и Наэсейм. Вроде как.

— Поглядите-ка, люди, это что ли шизик-Нейшем?

Исак, когда ощущение-эквивалент холодной воды за шиворот отступило, был настолько шокирован, что замер, парализованный, с открытым ртом. Первым его взгляд наткнулся на Магнуса, комично вылупившего глаза, и Махди с вилкой на полпути к лицу — они сидели напротив. Затем голова сама собой повернулась к Юнасу. Тот уже крутанулся на стуле боком и упёр локоть о спинку, готовый вскочить. Нахмурившись, он наблюдал за сценой между боковым входом в кафе и соседним столиком, где Эвен, по стакану кофе в каждой руке, столкнулся с какими-то мудаками.

Клумба у веранды была усыпана цветами точно того же оттенка голубого, что и кофта Эвена с подкатанными до локтей рукавами. Его макушка, достающая выше дальнего края скошенного навеса, пылала под солнечными лучами красным золотом. Исак не мог оторваться от этой картины, этого мгновения. Он раньше никогда не ощущал настолько нестерпимого желания повернуть время вспять. Он бы отдал собственную руку, чтобы стереть последнюю минуту из реальности. Сердце болезненно сжалось, а ведь он сидел в безопасности среди друзей, а не стоял один, совершенно не ожидавший, перед двумя мудилами.

Эвен сузил на них глаза сверху вниз, заиграл желваками.

— Эй, Эвен! — Крикнул Юнас, разбивая транс Исака вдребезги.

В ушах гулко забился частящий пульс. Исак, пытаясь осознать себя в пространстве, чтобы встать, услышал собственный высокий от волнения голос:

— Магнус, вызывай полицию, потому что я сейчас убью их.

Юнас, не отрываясь, сгрёб футболку на его плече в охапку и стиснул, надавливая кулаком вниз и не давая подняться. Ворот натянулся, придушив немного, а товарищ продолжил:

— Ты ж говорил, у тебя вкус хороший! А сам с отбросами общался? Как так?

Отбросы были старше, но ненамного, максимум на год – точно бывшие одноклассники Эвена из Бакки. Не особо спортивные на вид. И только вдвоём. Когда обернулись, оценить ситуацию и подсчитать шансы, то пятеро противников их явно не порадовали. Гонору заметно поубавилось.

— У всех есть тёмное прошлое, — с напускной лёгкостью пожал плечами Эвен, продолжая прерванный путь к своему месту. Кроссовки опускались на доски веранды чуть более резко, чем обычно. По пути он «случайно» отодвинул-отпихнул открывшего хлебальник отброса плечом, и даже кофе не расплескал. Потому что наполовину эльф, единственное объяснение. У Исака в голове нахлёстывались друг на друга острые эмоции, и на секунду самой яркой стала агрессивная нежность – иначе не передать.

— В чём дело? — Вежливо поинтересовался возникший из-за угла веранды мужчина в форме кафе.

Исак начал набирать воздуха в грудь, его опередил обильно жестикулирующий Магнус, но побила всех женщина в возрасте за соседним столиком. У неё, туго подвязанной под горло цветастым шёлковым шарфом, оказался пронзительный голос, сам за себя говорящий о породе и определённом уровне воспитания.

— Эти хулиганы, — заявила она с чёткой расстановкой, — тревожат отдых милых молодых людей.

Милые молодые люди, как по команде, квинтетом захлопнулись, стараясь держать репутацию.

— И всех окружающих, — добила женщина безапелляционно и вздёрнула подбородок, словно точку поставила.

Оккупанты ещё одного соседнего столика, молодые родители, на пару шпигующие юного наследника фруктовым салатом, согласно закивали. Юный наследник позыркал на них и присоединился китайским болванчиком. Вся эта красота окружающего мира выступила из чёрно-красной мозаики гнева постепенно, расчищая поле зрения от центра к периферии.

— Я попрошу вас уйти, — начал работник кафе уже более строго, обращаясь к мудилам, и Исак поскорее отвернулся.

Эвен очень легко краснел, брался румяными пятнами на щеках под скулами и вниз по шее, но не от злости. От злости у него белели губы. Сейчас они были розовыми, как всегда, лоб — гладким. Он качал головой, будто вспоминая что-то про себя. Фыркнул.

— Исак. Чувак, поморгай, ты меня пугаешь, — позвал отложивший вилку Махди.

Мудаков пристальными взглядами провожали Юнас и Магнус, который абсолютно спокойно и без тени страха напутствовал:

— Топаем-топаем, активнее. Свалка это во-о-он туда.

Сопящий Исак на них не смотрел, потому что боялся очнуться в наручниках. Он даже поднял руки и, смаргивая, наконец, нажал основаниями ладоней на глазницы до пляшущих алых звёздочек.

— У тебя пальцы трясутся, — заметил Юнас справа в тоне ласковой подковырки.

— Угрх, — выдавил Исак.

— Он того, — подхватил Магнус, — в ярости. В состоянии аффекта. Берсерк! — Его голос поднялся на октаву, изображая товарища: — «Вызывай полицию, Магнус»! У-у-у, страшно!

Исак вслепую пнул ногой под столом, надеясь попасть. Кто-то ойкнул. Не факт, что Магнус, правда.

Хорош защитничек… даже слова выдавить не смог. 

Озвучивать наблюдение вслух Исак не стал. Не хотелось делать себя центром не своей ситуации. Он поскорее отнял руки от лица. Эвен, выгнув брови вопросительно, косился. Заглянул критически в оба принесённых стакана, затем отпил из одного и протянул, стараясь не морщиться на миндальный сироп:

— На, вот твой. Попей.

Исак поднял кофе – льдинки внутри тихонько захрустели, стукаясь друг о друга отголоском тремора, и послушно сделал два больших глотка, а Эвен запустил пальцы в волосы на его затылке и, притянув, оглушающе чмокнул в ухо.

***

Они пару раз пытались устраивать «семейные завтраки» у папы дома, но холостяцкая квартира была настолько очевидно не предназначена для приёма гостей, что только подчёркивала общую неловкость ситуации. Потому встречи переместились в бистро неподалёку. Исаку во время этих трапез и так кусок в горло не лез из-за напряжённой атмосферы, а тут ещё и кормили, мягко говоря, не очень.

— А после еды, — продолжал тем временем папа, старательно расковыривая вилкой банановые оладушки, — я подумал, мы можем завезти Эвена домой и отправиться по магазинам? Присмотрим тебе новые кроссовки. Тебе ведь нужны новые кроссовки?

— Я уже его веду, — встрял Эвен до того, как Исак смог среагировать, — за кроссовками. Мы давно договорились. Извините.

Папа, бросив оладьи, выпятил на него глаза, а Эвен в ответ улыбнулся с обезоруживающим прищуром. Как и всегда. Схема уже стала стандартом.

— Ну-у-у… — потянул отец, отказываясь разрывать дуэльные гляделки. — Тогда купим что-нибудь другое. Тебе ведь нужно что-нибудь другое, а, Исак?

— Да? — Очаровательно изобразил удивление Эвен.

Оба синхронно повернулись и уставились на Исака, которого прошиб пот. Под ложечкой трепетал нервный смешок, но он удержал предателя внутри. Взгляд папы выискивал что-то, Эвен же улыбался себе дальше и только вздёрнул брови. Волосы он нехарактерно запрятал под была-Юнаса-теперь-Исака тёмно-красную кепку: Нура с Эскилем на месяц отправились в спиритическое путешествие и оставили в ванной всё что угодно, кроме шампуня, а собственного хватило бы лишь на одно применение. Это обнаружилось, когда Эвен разрезал бутылку в раковине кухонным ножом. Уступил, как настоящий джентльмен, остатки Исаку — тому же перед отцом быть презентабельным. От вида верной кепки козырьком назад на голове своего парня с Исаком делались разные интересные вещи, вот и сейчас: глаза остановились на полукруге, открывающем бледный высокий лоб, начало прядей красного золота. От края тёмно-красного пластика застёжки до светлых бровей можно было бы провести кончиком пальца, вызывая лёгкий смех из-за щекотки.

— Исак? — Одернул отец с умеренным возмущением.

Эвен как мальчик его не смущал, но как человек — не нравился. Возможно, ностальгия от взросления единственного чада разбирала. Возможно, проводились параллели между романтичным в папу сыном и ментально больными партнёрами. Хоть совместные завтраки и были папиной идеей — он стремился узнать Эвена получше, — но пока дело ограничивалось альфа-самцовым препирательством под хрупкой глазурью вежливости. Наблюдая всё это Исак много потел, сглатывал и елозил по стулу. Было капельку смешно.

— Нет! — Вырвалось у него. — Мне ничего не нужно!

— Точно?

Он покорно провёл мысленную инвентаризацию. Новые кроссовки в виде подарка к заключительному учебному году Эвен посулил ему ещё в середине лета, так что тут всё сходилось. Гардероб имени презентации себя третьегодкой был собран, пускай и состоял процентов на восемьдесят из старых шмоток Юнаса и Эскиля. Эвен впихнул ему половину всего приобретённого родителями для университетской жизни и, хотя Исак немного стыдился, был рад обновкам и польщён. Он даже сумел выкроить стратегическую сумму из полученных на зимние праздники денег, на нижнее бельё. Ходить в дырявых боксёрах, как Магнус, ему не позволяли интенсивность личной жизни и совесть. Остальная сумма отправилась в фонд подарка для Эвена, к прочим сбережениям.

— Точно. У меня всё есть, спасибо, папа.

На прощание, как и каждый раз до того, отец крепко обнял Исака и прошептал на ухо:

— Я всегда на связи. Звони, если что.

Эвен никак не прокомментировал доставшийся ему прохладный взмах рукой и только ухмыльнулся, глядя сверху вниз с лучиками от улыбки в уголках глаз.

— Ладно, пошли уже нормально поедим где-то.

— Ты — лучше всех, — не удержался в ответ Исак, чей живот начал оживать с отступлением стресса.

Эвен рассмеялся, стискивая пальцы, переплетенные со своими:

— Да? Ты меня потому любишь, что я тебя кормлю?

— Нет. Я тебя люблю, потому что ты крутой.

Исак постарался, чтобы ласковая шутка прозвучала тепло, а ирония не противоречила правде. Потупился в перманентно развязанные шнурки Эвена, пока смех того сделался ещё заливистей.

— «Крутой», говоришь? Н-да, — в итоге протянул он, обнимая поперёк плеч и притягивая ближе. Подарил шершавый к виску из-за обветренных губ мимолётный поцелуй. Рука привычно скользнула ему за поясницу, а большой палец нашёл петлю джинс у бедра.

***

***

Поперёк матраса и, как результат, поперёк Исака обрушилось нечто долговязое. Перепуганный спросонья, он попытался вырваться, но оказавшееся Эвеном долговязое обвилось вокруг прямо с одеялом и пленило в тёплом утреннем коконе. В следующую секунду глаза резанул искусственный свет. Потребовалось промычаться и проморгаться, прежде чем пиксели сложились в лицо Эскиля, обрамлённое интерфейсом фейстайма.

— Гх-х-х, — внятно и доходчиво заявил миру Исак.

— Вай-вай!!! Мой маленький котёночек, весь такой третьегодочка! Настоящий мужчина! Добро пожаловать во взрослый мир! — Завёл с места в обрыв Эскиль, не щадя чужих барабанных перепонок. Исак сдался на божью милость, растекся по конечностям Эвена и кровати, пока собеседник продолжал неуёмно: — А что ты наденешь? Эвен, что он наденет? Одень его в чёрную футболку и рубашку тёмно-красную сверху, да?

Эвен, давний мастер воспринимать рыжего соседа адекватно и при том магическим образом не вовлекаться, покорно замычал. Его пальцы счёсывали волосы с уха Исака и назад, открывая нежную кожу за раковиной, чтобы заменить прикосновения осторожными поцелуями. Исак вздрогнул, поддаваясь волне мурашек, и собрался закрыть глаза на пути обратно в сон. Но какая-то деталь не давала покоя.

— Постойте-ка, — хрипло со сна выдавил он. — А откуда у вас в лесу вайфай?

— Удачного-дня-крёстная-мать-добрая-фея-гордится-тобой-я-пошёл-привет-от-Нуры! — Раздалось пулемётной очередью, и экран мобильного погас с бодрым пинг!-ом.

Исак таки закрыл глаза, прежде чем буркнуть:

— Даже за спиной стена, а не деревья. Мог бы хоть на улицу выйти. Симулянты.

Эвен только снова мыкнул, перемещая мягкие касания губ ниже, на шею. Исак освободил руку из складок ткани, нащупал его перекинутое через себя бедро и по шву пижамных штанов спустился до обратной стороны колена, где притаилось тепло. Надавил легонько ногтями.

— Ну уж нет, — возмутился хозяин ноги, хотя и полез тут же, противореча себе, под одеяло и футболку, прикладывать ладонь Исаку к животу. — Тебе на уроки пора.

У него самого пары… или ориентация? В любом случае, начинались ближе к часу дня. Потому Исака напичкали поздравительным завтраком, более оформленным теперь, когда они выучили вкусы друг друга, и отбуксировали к школе. По пути случилась драка-делёжка черничного и клубничного соков в картонных упаковках, вызвавшая возмущённые взгляды двух пожилых дамочек на соседнем сидении трамвая.

Юнаса Исак поджидал в полусне, уткнувшись Эвену лбом в плечо. Он не стеснялся использовать рост своего парня на полную катушку — из высоких получались, среди прочего, прекрасные подпорки. Разглядывал сначала клетчатую ткань пиджака — одной из шмоток, которая утратила оригинального хозяина и сделалась общей, — а затем, когда Эвен перехватил его поудобнее и потревожил положение головы, свой свеженький подарок. Вчерашнее путешествие по магазинам, честно сказать, попортило Исаку нервы — кроссовки всё-таки вещь недешёвая. К счастью, выбранная им пара оказалась очень доступной. Эвен косился и закатывал глаза, но Исак остался исключительно доволен.

На асфальте возле белоснежных, пока абсолютно незапыленных носков завивалась безалаберными петлями чужие чёрные шнурки. Пришлось вздохнуть, приседая на корточки. Руки Эвена потянулись следом в попытках подхватить, а сам он засмеялся:

— Ты куда это?

— Вы бы комнату сняли, ребята, — фыркнул Юнас, когда объявился, наконец. Исак, отвлёкшись от сооружаемого двойного бантика, кинул ему ядовитый взгляд, но тот внимания не обратил за попытками извлечь неудачливую букашку из своей кудрявой чёлки.

Эвен постоял возле них, перешучиваясь со знакомыми, пока подтягивалась относительная толпа. Все лихорадочно сыпали обрывками лета, не влезшими в новостные ленты соцсетей. В конечном итоге, Исак был сдан с рук на руки Сане, самой (по общему авторитетному мнению) ответственной, которая за низкую цену похвальбы новеньких заколок в хиджабе отгоняла от сонного Исака приставучих и непонятных.

Поверх одобренного Эскилем прикида Эвен всучил ему свой джинсовый жакет, и сейчас сжал лацканы, подтягивая для прощального поцелуя. Чистые, вопреки всем вчерашним стараниям в душе, волосы уже рассыпались из небрежной укладки и щекотали Исаку висок и скулу.

— Что, думаешь, у тебя парень университетский, так ты самый крутой теперь? — Пошутила добродушно Эмма, которая за лето, судя по инстаграмму и загару, близко познакомилась с несколькими спасателями, а потому оттаяла. Слишком уж полный энтузиазма тычок локтем под рёбра по такому случаю можно было стерпеть.

— Да нет, — легко сдал позицию Исак и пожал плечами. — Это он крутой, не я. Мистер Будущий Режиссёр.

— Ну, я же мужчина твоей мечты как-никак, — зрачки у Эвена сделались широкими кругами в тонких голубых ободках. — Получу Оскар — скажу тебе спасибо со сцены.

Он пару месяцев назад отрыл в неизведанных дебрях полок книжку по оригами. В их с Исаком отношениях постоянно фигурировала в том или ином виде бумага, теперь вот фигурки заменили рисунки. Правда, зверушек всё равно дополняли узорами, репликами и глазками. В первую же перемену в кармане нашёлся ожидаемый обрывок тетрадного листа, хитро загнутый в форму сердца. По центру складки синей ручкой было выведено одно слово: «Сейчас».

***

***

Вечером он вслушивался в звенящие нотки голоса Эвена, лишь немного искажённые динамиком телефона, и чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья, будто восторг был его собственным. Отчёт про первый день, правда, состоял в основном из описаний профессоров и программы курсов.

— А интересные люди были? — Спросил Исак.

Эвен запнулся посреди тирады про вводную лекцию по истории искусств.

— Ну… нет, в общем-то. Ну, как. Они нормальные все? — Интонация соскользнула в игривую. — Никого интереснее тебя, точно говорю.

Исак, чувствуя неладное, нахмурился.

— Кто-то тебя задирал? Из-за расстройства? — Добавил, тише: — Из-за меня?

Трубка фыркнула.

— Да нет, о чём ты. Там все взрослые умные люди, высшее учебное заведение, всё-таки. Просто они реально никакие. Ну и первый день.

Звучало неубедительно.

***

Красота начала учебного года заключалась, во многом, в неутрясках и неразберихах с расписанием. В пятницу одно наложилось на другое криво, и увенчался казус полной свободой для третьих классов на час раньше ожидаемого.

— Бухать! — Обрадовался Махди.

— Кому бухать, а у кого семейная жизнь, — вздохнул тяжко Магнус, жестом внося в последнюю категорию себя и Исака. Вильда уже мчалась в его сторону через весь двор метеором с развивающимся белым флагом волос за спиной.

Юнас задрал лицо к небу, хохоча над их общей неуклюжестью, и не остановился, пока Махди не потащил его за рукав прочь, отстёгивать велосипед.

Времени навскидку оставалось аккурат доехать до корпуса Эвена к окончанию пар и устроить сюрприз, вывернув запланированное расписание дня наоборот. Исак заткнул уши наушниками, сунул руки в карманы и, нахохлившись, устремился. В трамвае, правда, музыку пришлось выключить, чтобы не проспать нужную непривычную остановку.

Перед солидной каменной оградой территории университетского здания стало неуютно: народ за ней шатался по тропинкам и газону разношёрстный, интересный. Многие выглядели молодо Исаку под стать, но всё равно казалось, будто он выдаёт в себе школьника одним только лицом или взглядом. Потребовалось время, чтобы заметить Эвена в толпе: он стоял под одним из дубов во всей своей джеймсдиновской красе, жонглируя смартфон и стопку учебников, с небольшой компанией людей. Исак засмотрелся привычно на угол любимой челюсти, нежную линию шеи. С расстояния не разглядеть, но он знал наперечёт все родинки, щедро рассыпанные по ним.

Очнулся уже когда начал брести навстречу, мотыльком на пламя, и переключился от греха подальше на окружающих Эвена людей. Успел рассмотреть пару темнокожих девушек, висящих друг на друге в знакомой романтической манере, белобрысую улыбчивую пышку, россыпь пресных на вид пацанов. Затем Эвен его засёк и аж взвился весь, выпрыгнул из ниши между вздыбленных корней, где стоял, облокачиваясь спиной о кору ствола. Словно в попытке убедиться, что глаза его не обманывают, он задрал глухие чёрные рэйбаны на макушку, приминая волосы. Окружающие заметили кипиш, проследили, и застигнутый врасплох Исак испуганно остановился. Чувствуя себя глупо, воздел руку в приветствии.

Одна из темнокожих девушек внезапно просияла:

— Ой! Это что, Исак?!

Эвен дёрнулся, обернувшись на её оклик, а потом практически дал дёру из-под дуба по траектории к внезапному визитёру.

— Ты чего здесь делаешь? — Бездыханно поинтересовался он, окружив Исака своим… всем. Ростом, запахом, взглядом, курткой кожаной. Его ладонь легла Исаку под затылок, надавила; поцелуй был быстрым, но крепким, почти как укус.

— Сюрприз.

— Точно Исак! — Продолжали тем временем из-за спины.

— Иса-а-ак, иди сюда-а-а! Давай знакомиться!

— Не бойся, Иса-а-ак!

— Отвяньте! — Гаркнул Эвен (но гаркнул незло), прежде чем закинуть собственническую руку парню на плечи. Притянул его по-хозяйски и почти за шею развернул, потащил по тропинке назад к воротам, маневрируя среди людей. Исак пытался обернуться на кого-нибудь из кричащих, но выходило плохо.

Последним вдогонку прилетело:

— Да ладно тебе, Эвен, мы тоже хотим хорошенького школьника пощупать!

Эвен сбавил заданную длинноногую скорость только на подходе к трамвайной остановке — его щёки пошли красными пятнами, а Исак уже начинал сопеть от нежданного кардио.

— Ты их не слушай, они просто дурачатся, окей?

Группа со стороны казалась вполне приветливой, а люди в ней — приятелями между собой. Хотелось бы, на самом деле, познакомится с теми, кто составит Эвену компанию во время лекций и семинаров, экзаменов; будет корпеть над книгами и заливаться кофе с ним за одним столом, выдумывать внутренние шутки и подкалывать. Но, наверное, они не очень понравились Эвену? Или он стеснялся Исака?

— Я очень рад тебя видеть, — словно прочитав тревожные мысли, с обезоруживающей искренностью заявил тот. Склонился для ещё одного жалящего поцелуя. — Вот получше разведаю кампус и проведу тебе экскурсию с персональным гидом. Идёт?

Исак растерянно кивнул:

— Идёт.

***

***

Праздничный обед по поводу начала студенческой жизни был организован в ту же субботу родителями Эвена, в их квартире, где сын фактически-но-не-совсем числился среди жильцов. Пускай из его комнаты и пропали матрас, одна из гитар и все релевантные постеры, оставив позади лишь детские наклейки с машинками да космосом.

Папа Эвена был, как обычно, человеком на миссии, «Накормить растущих мальчиков». Наученный опытом Исак больше не возражал против горы еды в тарелке. Шанса не было — Нейшем-старший мог взглядом легко перелазерить сына, чего уж говорить про сыновних дружественных организмов.

— Что вы планируете ко Дню Рождения? — в какой-то момент прервал он, не беспокоясь о вежливости, тираду об истории искусств. Предмет особенно зацепил Эвена, отчего Исак целую неделю подвергался пересказам лекций почти слово-в-слово. К субботе попривык, но у папы Нейшема очевидно таких запасов времени не имелось. Он многозначительно ткнул в отпрыска вилкой: — Ты же не думаешь Исаку квартиру разнести одним из этих ваших дебошей? Если планируете вечеринку, то только здесь, у нас.

Эвен перебивание себя перенёс без проблем, использовал паузу для оперативного запихательства булкой, двумя кусками. Поспешил проглотить недожёванный ком:

— Серьёзно?

— Серьёзно. Мы с мамой в театр уйдём. Только прибирать всё равно сами будете. 

Эвен пожал плечами в манере «справедливо», принимая от Исака стакан молока, запить тесто. Пожевал задумчиво.

— На самом деле, никого так чтобы особо не будет. Наша компания, — он качнул в Исака рукой с вытянутым пальцем, объясняя множественное число. — Пару ребят из старой школы. С театралки кто-то, может. Всё.

Мать семейства с видимым усилием выдернула себя из срочной деловой переписки, которую вела из засады между планшетом и бокалом вина. Она оперировала вместо пальца специальным стилусом, и сейчас проткнула им свободный пучок рыжих волос на макушке, на манер заколки. Подняла лицо, знакомо прищурилась. 

— А как же ребята из университета? Неужели ты ни с кем не познакомился?

Исак чуть повернул голову и потупился в тарелку Эвена, ожидая ответа.

— Познакомился, конечно. Но мы не особо близки.

— И не станете, если ты не постараешься сделать шаг навстречу. А чтобы выжить в университете, поверь мне, друзья-студенты необходимы.

Мама у Эвена была очень образованная и сдержанная, и Исак пребывал от неё в полном восторге. Она настолько внятно и терпеливо формулировала мысли, что он способен был лишь согласно кивать, как вот сейчас, и иногда самоотверженно поддакивать. Отчасти, наверное, оттого ей и нравился. Раньше Исак приходился Нейшемам по душе исключительно по той простой причине, что он — не Соня (которая была «хорошей девочкой, но слишком взрослой», оказывается). А сейчас уже начал завоёвывать симпатию как автономная единица. Тихая и вежливая такая единица.

Конечно, ситуация, когда дорогого человека, возможно, придётся забирать из больницы или полицейского участка, сближает людей на повышенной скорости. Но более естественное развитие событий тоже подтягивалось.

— Видишь, — не упустила момента женщина, — и Исак со мной согласен! Наверняка ему интересно посмотреть на твоих сокурсников!

Исаку, и правда, было очень интересно, ещё со вчера. Эвен покосился, неустойчиво балансируя в руке стакан молока.

— Ладно, — буркнул он. — Я подумаю.

***

— Куда ты ползёшь-то постоянно?

Дыхание Эвена ещё не выровнялось после оргазма, и грудь неглубоко и часто взымалась там, где Исак перестарался и оставил тёмный овальный след. Еле-как сумев выбраться из привычного кольца рук, он пополз к прикроватной тумбочке. Эвен попытался помешать, но когда понял, зачем и куда, то отпустил. Даже помог аккуратными кончиками пальцев нанести пахнущий ванилью бальзам на натёртые губы.

— Вот, держи, — обжигая дыханием его кожу, протянул Исак. — Я тебе тоже подарок приготовил.

Эвен засмеялся беззвучно, когда рассмотрел в полутьме спальни обложку си-ди под прозрачной плёнкой упаковки.

— "Лучшие поп-хиты 2016", серьёзно? Спасибо. Если ты думаешь, что я тебя пожалею и не поставлю его, ты ошибаешься.

Конечно, это был не тот подарок, на который старательно откладывались деньги, но адресату о том знать было ни к чему.

— Я и не рассчитывал, включай на здоровье. Крутая музыка для крутого парня.

После поцелуя в основание ладони Исака отпустили в ванную. Он собрался с силами и, разлепив веки, мужественно почистил зубы. Пользуясь их временным одиночеством, Эвен действительно включил диск на старом лаптопе с дисководом, но негромко, щадя вторую половину. Музыка поздно вечером, открытые двери — всё же в отдельном от соседей пространстве имелись плюсы.

Туц-туц бодрой песни немного маскировал звуки из комнаты, потому Исак не сразу расслышал разговор: Эвен болтал по телефону.

— …точно не смогу. Я уже Исаку пообещал. — Недолгая пауза. — Ну да! Конечно, мечтай! Мне только ваших неадекватностей возле него не хватало… да, хорошо. Пока.

Исак, когда ступил внутрь, прикинулся, что всю дорогу старательно тёр лицо полотенцем и ничего не засёк. Успел на самое окончание действа: швыряние Эвеном мобильного в ноги кровати. Почти эквивалент удара кулаком в стену для него. Тихо отложив полотенце в сторону, Исак присел рядом. Они помолчали сквозь музыку, пока Эвен не свернулся креветкой, умостив голову на колени парня, и уткнулся носом ему в живот. Исак обожал его интересные, квадратные в верхней части уши; сжал мочку между пальцев и принялся нежно массировать.

— Ты меня стыдишься?.. — Озвучилось давешнее опасение.

Эвен замер на секунду, потом нагрел тяжким вздохом футболку, выкинул руку и нашарил отброшенный телефон у Исака за спиной. Набрал кое-как одним пальцем текст. Что он там мог разобрать в ограниченном пространстве между Исаком и собственным носом, было непонятно.

— На, полюбуйся.

На продемонстрированном экранчике в пузыре отправленного сообщения Эвен предлагал контакту по имени Аммаара с аватаркой улыбающейся чернокожей девушки «приходить всем скопом на его вечеринку в пятницу».

— Доволен теперь?

Хватка поддалась, покорно выпустила мобильный, когда Исак потянул прочь и сжал следом любимые пальцы, поцеловал костяшки между первой и второй фалангами.

— Доволен.

— Скажи честно, тебя мама таки завербовала? Ты теперь её секретный агент?

Исак спихнул тяжёлую голову с коленей:

— Пора лекарства пить. Я воды принесу.

Над толстой кромкой фиолетового стеклянного стакана глаза Эвена впились в него, тёмные и глубокие. Он сказал немного неразборчиво из-за таблетки на языке:

— И я тебе не изменяю или что ты там придумал уже.

— Хорошо.

***

***

Мимо дверного проёма проследовали, в порядке появления: Эвен спиной вперёд, держащий под руки Нуру; Нура с лицом смирившегося со своим уделом мученика, на манер гамака провисающая попой к полу; Эскиль и её лодыжки, прижатые к его рёбрам. В бою, отдалённые звуки которого беспокоили Исака уже некоторое время, девушка потеряла один носок. Пушистый персиковый свитер сбился подмышками и собрался складками вокруг ушей, оголив поясницу.

— Спасите-помогите, — без особой надежды подала голос потерпевшая.

Исак переигрывал Until Dawn, целясь открыть новую концовку и оставить всех персонажей живыми. По его расчётам ещё полчаса жизни как минимум Нуре было гарантировано, а вот Эшли на экране — не факт.

— Угу, — обнадёжил он и вернул глаза к телевизору.

Всплыть удалось, только когда из кухни потянуло вкусным, и уже вовсю орали про юную сладкую королеву танца (всего лишь семнадцати лет). Вооружённая самодельной прихваткой из старой толстовки Линн, Нура сидела на полу возле плиты. Именно умение превращать цветную капусту в корж для пиццы и навлекло на неё неприятности с самого начала.

—Я даже не распаковалась ещё толком, — пожаловалась она немой к страданиям духовке.

— You-u-u ca-a-an da-a-ance, you-u-u ca-a-an ji-i-ive!!! — Выл Эвен отрешённо, но без тени мелодичности, опрокидывая Эскиля в драматичный танго-наклон головой вниз. Тот держался изо всех сил, дабы не упасть, но не забыл вытянуть ногу в воздух и загрести ею несколько раз, как гарцующий конь. — Ha-a-aving the ti-i-ime of your li-i-ife!!!

— У, у-у-у! — Хмуро подпела Нура. Светлый затылок несколько раз встретился с дверцей шкафчика, а та стучала и с хрустом приминала спрятанные внутри пачки посудных мочалок.

Завидев Исака, Эвен передумал вынимать партнёра по пляскам из наклона и просто опустил на ламинат, прежде чем сменить объект атаки:

— See that girl! Watch that scene!

Исак завопил и спасся стратегическим манёвром за стол плюс, надёжности ради, отгородился свободным табуретом. Эвен только пожал плечами и вернулся к Эскилю, а тот, подлец, всё сразу понял и простил. Остаток припева они кружили друг друга под руками и изображали танец Турман и Траволты из «Криминального чтива».

— Вот она карма, вот она, — приговаривала Нура, пихая замёрзшую голую ступню Исаку под бедро, когда все уже дули на треугольники пиццы. — Если обещаешь себе идти в поход, нужно идти, а не поддаваться гедонистам! — В Эскиля полетело соцветие брокколи.

— Ну чего ты!

Эвен отвлёкся от перекладывания корнишонов со своей тарелки на тарелку Исака, посмотрел на обоих соседей и проникновенно заявил:

— А я рад, что вы вернулись целые-невредимые. Иначе простыли бы, поцарапались кругом и оп – столбняк! 

— Но я-то реально поцарапался! Эвен, я об тумбочку в номере поцарапался! Может, у меня столбняк? Какие у столбняка симптомы?..

***

Университетские профессора не откладывали дело в долгий ящик и уже выдали студентам первое креативное задание: снять влог-стиля короткометражку на десять минут с чёткой темой. За чёткую тему у Эвена выступал, оказывается, Исак. Как «самый сексуальный в мире вообще».

Первым делом с утра, недопродрав глаза, Исак себя таковым не ощущал, но направленная в лицо линза объектива не особо интересовалась мнением жертвы. Хорошо хоть расспросами мучить не стали. Эвен просто понаблюдал несколько минут через видоискатель, как благоверный зевает, потягивается и орально сношается с углом пододеяльника, а потом отложил камеру в сторону.

— С Днём Рождения, — сумел родить Исак ему в ключицу, когда удалось сесть и по беспрерывной дуге опасть сверху.

— Спасибо! — Именинник раскатал задравшуюся футболку обратно вниз по спине Исака. — Ты сегодня сможешь сразу после школы прийти к моим, у меня терапевт почти до упора? Я днём всё сделаю, но на всякий случай. Вдруг кто-нибудь явится преждевременно.

Исак невербально покивал, одновременно уронив ногу с кровати и шаря ею под. Наконец, ступня врезалась в искомый пакет и коробку внутри. Призывая остаточные умения генетических предков, Исак ухватил складку плотной бумаги между пальцев и потянул, выламывая щиколотку в процессе.

— Ну а сейчас в чём дело? — Захихикал Эвен, нагибаясь с ним вместе. — Ой, это что, мне?

Набор разных умных гаджетов для мобильной сьёмки, этакую мини-студию, знающие люди очень рекомендовали в интернете как удобную и даже незаменимую для быстрых решений и идей. Эвен распотрошил пакет в два счёта и в оцеплении вороха картонных обрывков, со свободными волнами незачёсанных волос вокруг лица, казался совсем-совсем юным.

— Ты же в курсе, я в твоих линзах-объективах и бла-бла не разбираюсь, и ты сам себе уже всё спланировал, а тут, знаешь, я подумал, это такая вещь, которая не особо нужна и сам себе ты не купишь, но она может пригодиться, как тогда с таймлапсом граната, и…

— Исак.

Исак послушно заткнулся и поднял лицо. Он тут же пал жертвой собственной доброты: Эвен без предупреждения щёлкнул его на айфон с уже пристёгнутым новеньким световым кольцом. Откинулся на локти, занося длиннющую руку над головой — не достать — пока обновлял обоину на телефоне.

— Так нечестно! — Пожаловался пострадавший.

— Честно, и ещё как. Удали своё, я удалю своё.

Фотографию Эвена в полном прикиде русса, где от национальных флагов и надписей в глазах рябило, Исак был уверен, он не удалит никогда и в том или ином виде унесёт с собой в могилу.

— Ага, мечтай.

Эвен пожал плечами и с безопасного расстояния продемонстрировал свой трофей: заспанное бледное чучело, имеющее тревожное сходство с творением Мунка на футболке. Хорошо освещённое чучело, правда, этого не отнять.

***

***

В конце концов, собралось достаточное количество народа, включая смутно и яснее знакомых Исаку товарищей конкретно Эвена. Сто процентов из них хотели срочно познакомиться с Исаком поближе, что выливалось в совместные тосты и обмен высокопарными репликами про видеоигры и музыку. Он считался таинственным из-за отсутствия у Эвена аккаунтов в соцсетях. После сегодняшнего Исак ожидал прыжок в числах фолловеров на инстаграме как минимум. Парни думали, он какой-то волшебный, что ли, или владеет загадочными тайнами члена. Один даже тематически заикнулся про «ты ж, чувак, Нейшема в гея превратил» и нарвался на заслуженную лекцию про сексуальные ориентации от Саны, главы уголка непьющих и малопьющих. К числу последних относился сам именинник, спиритический путешественник по хостелам Нура, гриппующий под таблетками парень с театралки, самый перманентный из спасателей Эммы и ещё личности по мелочи.

У Эвена не особо-то и времени хватало, чтобы пить свои самоотведённые на вечер три бутылки пива: он носился от одних к другим к третьим, и Исак в осаде братанов чувствовал, что надирается за двоих. Уже сполз по дивану в полулежачее состояние, почти уперев подбородок в грудь, и мог только отстранённо кивать на обсуждения второго Dishonored-а. 

Взгляд следовал за Эвеном по комнате, за его искренними улыбками, и из-за этого внутри становилось тепло от радости. Магнус притащил им дурацкие парные футболки: на Эвене был торт без хорошего такого куска, принт которого сбежал к Исаку. Смешно, но он действительно чувствовал себя, как потерянная частичка целого. Рассеяно огладил пальцем чёрный силуэт вишенки на груди, чувствуя гладкость краски против хлопковых волокон.

Оказалось, смотреть на человека и видеть его личность, а не симптомы — это тяжело, когда тебе страшно. Открытость, активность, общительность числились одними из ранних признаков гипомании, но Эвен, настоящий, обычный Эвен, был открытым, активным и общительным сам по себе. Любил знакомиться с новыми людьми, заводить приятелей направо и налево. Знал кучу способов, как обескуражить, не обидев, и тем очаровать, навсегда ввинтиться в память тёплой искоркой. Он часто застревал на улицах, общаясь со стариками, и те отпускали его только с конфетами и титулом «славного молодого человека». 

Удержать себя от постоянного бдения, поиска угрозы между строк было сложным делом, но Исаку, кажется, удалось найти баланс. Он собирал в коллекцию каждое счастливое мгновение и принимал каждое тяжёлое и печальное таким, каковым оно являлось. Не страдая о лучшем дне и не цепляясь за воспоминания, он не пытался переделать невозможное. 

Когда Исак в следующий раз поднял голову и начал искать своего парня в толпе, того и след простыл. Тошнотно взметнулась тревога, но он откинул её, бесполезную, и осмотрелся внимательней. Над головами пляшущих в центре комнаты светился зажжённый свет прихожей.

— Ребят, я отойду, — предупредил он, вынимая себя из дивана.

— Без проблем, амиго, — раздалось в ответ. — Слушай, а скажи свой ник на инст?

Он завернул в прихожую, обогнув диджеев вечера Эву и Эскиля, спритического путешественника по хостелам номер два. Входная дверь стояла приоткрытой, и под ложечкой снова неприятно засосало. Маневрируя между лабиринтом скинутой обуви, Исак собрался выскочить наружу, но в проёме явно толпились люди, и шёл оживлённый разговор. Пришлось замереть, прислушиваясь.

— …дем хорошо себя вести, я клянусь! За всех!

— Я тебе не верю, — заявил на это точно Эвен, привнося облегчения в шпионаж. — Мои бывшие одноклассники и без вас прекрасно спаивать умеют.

— Так не вопрос, мы их отгоним, водой Исака накачаем, все дела.

После выжидающего молчания Эвен сдался:

— Обещайте ещё раз. Я вас прошу. Я ему и так нервы мотаю.

— Обещаем! — Легко согласились за дверью вразнобой.

Исак негодующе нахмурился. Во-первых, он не маленький. Во-вторых, нервы не мотаются только у трупов, так как их катушкам наступил капут. От возмущения он даже поплыл, потому прервать шпионаж и отойти от двери не додумался, а только замер между блестящих розовых кроссовок Вильды и ковриком для ног. Эвен и знакомая уже Аммаара тоже виновато застыли напротив, на пороге.

— Я не труп! — С оскорблённым достоинством заявил Исак.

Эвен выдернул у него из рук банку — Исак забыл, что она там присутствовала — и изучил логотип на жестяном боку:

— Что ты пьёшь вообще…

— Привет, я Аммаара! — Жизнерадостно поздоровалась его спутница. Она была худая и по-модельному угловатая, как Нура, того типажа, на котором даже самые простые шмотки смотрятся стильно. — Помоги тут расчистить проход немного, у нас Мария сегодня с коляской.

— Я подозреваю, тебе сейчас лучше не наклоняться?.. — Осторожно начал Эвен, а Исак в отместку выдернул у него вышеупомянутые розовые кроссовки и начал разгребать прихожую с лихорадочным энтузиазмом.

Оттуда, с корточек, он и познакомился со всеми. Марией оказалась светловолосая пышка, а девушку Аммаары звали как-то на «Б», Исак прослушал и постеснялся переспросить. Пытаться запомнить пресных пацанов смысла не имело, они уже смешались в его мозгу с предыдущими. Возможно в следующий раз, на трезвую голову. Когда он выпрямился, то кровь отхлынула от головы и в ушах зашумело. Эвен придержал его за плечо, за что удостоился ядовитого взгляда. Исак отобрал свою банку назад и поспешил следом за новоприбывшими.

Пресные пацаны частично абсорбировались в танцующую толпу, остальных он снабдил хумусом, чипсами с пивом и контейнером из-под снюса вместо открывашки. Утрамбовал на угловой диванчик. Там как раз было идеальное место для Марии, захочет ли она просто припарковаться рядом или же пересесть и оставить кресло. Затем, так как не являлся ни трупом, ни маленьким, он пошёл на кухню и выпил воды самостоятельно, спасибо большое.

— Давай, расскажи нам сплетни про всех присутствующих. Можешь приврать, мы же никого не знаем, — обрадованно попросила девушка-на-Б, когда Исак вернулся. Эвена втихую умыкнули ребята из Бакки: видимо, делать составленные про Исака доклады. Потому он вроде как застрял, ответственный за университетскую компанию, что радовало — желание узнать их получше не уменьшилось, а те с удовольствием делились.

Соня появилась посреди истории об уникальных ритуалах ухаживания Вильды и Магнуса. Парочка как раз дрыгалась на танцполе неадекватно-влюблённой спайкой роботов и помогала слушателям проглотить все приключения, выдуманные Исаком на ходу. Завидев Соню, он против воли притих. Улыбчивая и взрослая, с красиво отросшими волосами, она уже имела на своей персоне радостную пьяненькую Эмму. 

Аммаара, очевидно, уловила неуютную паузу, заволновалась:

— Что такое?

Он взвесил «за» и «против» и решил, что ничего страшного от его ответа не сделается.

— Бывшая Эвена пришла. Соня.

— У Эвена есть бывш-АЯ? — Удивилась Мария.

— Ну, да. — Плечи поднялись, опали. — Мы же не геи. Я бай, он пан. Или наоборот. Как-то так.

— А! — Сразу въехала девушка. — Извини. Хочешь я к этой Соне приклеюсь на весь вечер и буду мешать?

— Да нет. Мы в нормальных отношениях, она писала, что заскочит ненадолго.

Аммаара, круглыми чёрными глазами следящая за диалогом, не выдержала:

— Я тоже хочу посмотреть на Соню!!! Когда можно?

— А почему просто не посмотришь? — Не понял Исак.

— Ну, я же без палева хочу!

— Сейчас можно, давай, давай, — подала сигнал Мария.

Аммаара подождала, пока девушка-на-Б посмотрит первая, и получилось у той гладко и органично – она будто бы вздохнула, поправляя волосы, а затем изучила комнату от скуки, просто так. Схему явно отточили до совершенства. Непонятно было только к чему вся конспирация, когда парни из Бакки полным составом пялились от обнимающей Эвена Сони к Исаку и назад, словно отслеживая теннисный матч.

Соня заметила, скорчила им лицо а-ля ну не идиоты ли. Нашла сквозь стену веселящихся Исака и радостно замахала, улыбаясь во все свои ослепительные тридцать два. Выбора физически не оставалось, кроме как ответить тем же. Она изобразила набор текста на телефоне вместо обычного позвони-мне жеста и замахала снова, теперь прощаясь. Исак поднял свою многострадальную банку в салюте, и Эвен улыбнулся ему с благодарностью, увлекая девушку к двери. Ребята из Бакки шокированными сурикатами повытягивали шеи и тоже смотрели на Исака. 

— Вообще, странно, что Эвен вам про меня рассказал, а про Соню — нет. Всё-таки четыре года встречались, — заметил он отстранённо после тепловатого сиропно-сладкого глотка.

— Ну, фильмов он про неё, наверное, не снимал, — съехидничала Б.

— Каких фильмов?

— О-о-о!!! А Исак-то и не в курсе!

Оказалось, Эвен не столько рассказал группе про Исака, сколько показал. Им нужно было уже на первом семинаре представить летнее задание, короткометражку без прямой съёмки объекта повествования. У Эвена, к счастью, под боком имелся Исак, «самый сексуальный в мире вообще™».

— Так у меня всё есть! — спохватилась Мария и принялась клацать в телефоне.

Трёхминутный ролик состоял из утра Эвена: вот он зарывается носом в соседнюю подушку. Надевает синюю рубашку Исака, показательно на камеру выбирает кофе без кофеина, чистит зубы и потом _не_ показательно, отражением в углу зеркала, пьёт таблетки. Пишет прощальную записку с дурацкой мордочкой вместо точки на доске у входной двери. Заходит в супермаркет и тянется рукой мимо сигарет к желейным конфетам. Поворачивает объектив со своего надутого лица на развязанные шнурки и назад, быстрее и быстрее, раз пять, прежде чем показать двойной бантик в макросъёмке. Идёт. Идёт Исаку навстречу. Объект всё же появляется в видео, в самом-самом конце, на две-три секунды. Они смотрят без наушников, и за музыкой ничего не слышно, но Исак помнит, что сказал тогда, смеясь сквозь напускное раздражение: «Опять мою рубашку надел!».

Последним на чёрном фоне высветился титр даты. Исак прочистил горло и спросил (более водянистым голосом, чем хотелось бы):

— А вы о чём снимали?

На телефоне Марии были ещё студенческие шедевры, её собственный, про хроническую боль, и ролик Аммаары о сыре, но дойти до просмотра они не дошли. Эвен просочился между Линн и её парнем, сложился в компактную конструкцию у ног Исака, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Накрыл оба колена ладонями для равновесия. Широкое прикосновение разлило тепло, нагрев джинсу и достав до кожи.

— Всё в порядке? Болтаете?

Мария шутливо отпихнула его прочь в плечо:

— Болтаем, не видно разве.

— Грустное лицо, — пояснил он, указывая Исаку в лоб. Исак выхватил палец из воздуха, отвёл руку прочь. Ущипнул парня за щёку у угла рта:

— Не грустное, честно. Твои друзья крутые, с ними весело.

Эвен сложил губы трубочкой и кивнул в согласии, но его цепкий взгляд казался каким-то застывшим.

***

Ещё днём, внося финальные штрихи в пред-гостевую уборку, Исак старательно заправил и забаррикадировал кровать Эвена. Даже два самодельных знака налепил, один на бортик, второй на ступеньки лестницы — не влезай, убьёт, все дела. Потому что знал по опыту: когда квартира опустеет и будет рассортирован последний мусор, сил на перестилать простыни или разгребать завалы с надувного матраса не останется. Энергии хватит ровно чтобы доползти и умоститься. Судя по состоянию диванчика под настилом, рассудил он верно.

— Ужасно, когда за тебя что-то решают, как за маленького, — с нажимом и досадой заявил Исак в потолок. Раздалось саркастичное мычание. Эвен ещё не подтянулся наверх, а пока бродил по комнате, раскладывал одежду и ставил на зарядку телефоны. — Если я когда-нибудь начну тебя ограничивать не по делу, пни меня.

— А как это, «по делу»?

— Это, ну-у-у… — Исак вздохнул, жестикулируя в воздухе над лицом и закатывая глаза. — Если ты пытаешься себя буквально угробить. Или что-то делаешь, что поспособствует напрямую твоему… угроблению? В таком случае, я оставляю за собой право активно возмутиться.

— Потому, что ты меня любишь?

— Да.

— Потому, что я… крутой?

Эвен вдруг схватил его за ступню, вдавив большой палец в самый свод, и начал массировать крошечными кругами. Мышцы желеобразно расслабились вверх к коленям и дальше. Носки с Исака стянули, и полученный клубок полетел в сторону шкафа.

— Ты же в курсе, что я шучу, да? — Поинтересовался он, следя за траекторией броска.

В изножье многозначительно промолчали. Исак поскорее сел.

— Что значит «…»,— он прервался изобразить молчанку сложной миной. — Я серьёзно про шутку!

— Так серьёзно или шутишь?

—Эвен!

— Хорошо-хорошо, я понял, я не крутой.

Исак перегнулся через собственные ноги, вцепился в футболку Эвена прямо на лопатках и потянул вперёд и вверх. Парень негромко засмеялся, как всегда, и послушно поддался, поднимая себя руками. Они улеглись, умостили все сгибы конечностей в доступные закутки, окопались одеялом. Исак поёрзал немного, наслаждаясь ощущениями тепла и уюта, но знал, что по-прежнему хмурится. Как мог, собрал воедино все умные слова по сонной черепушке и сложил их в речь.

— Эвен, я не хочу тебя контролировать. — Фразы ложились ему в мягкие волосы над ухом. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты старался принимать умные решения ради своего здоровья. Потому что ты важен для меня. Да, люди просят такого от своих детей, но не только. Люди просят такого от всех, о ком заботятся. 

Эвен напрягся, хотя расслабился быстро со вздохом.

— Ладно. Я понял твою мысль. Мы ещё потом поговорим. Сейчас давай не будем, сил нет.

Глаза уже, действительно, слипались. Ноутбук, скринсейвер которого отгонял темноту, начал впадать в гибернацию, унося цветную подсветку. Волосы парня пахли тёплым и безопасным, ещё не успевшим остаться на наволочке и простынях. Когда Исак моргал, медленнее и медленнее, его ресницы цепляли и тянули пряди за собой.

— Я тоже не хочу тебя контролировать. — Противореча собственной просьбе, сказал Эвен. — Просто… я боялся, что ты начнёшь общаться с моими одногруппниками и поймёшь, что они тоже… крутые. Я в университете обыкновенный. Там все такие. С талантами. Со странными интересами. С хренью в прошлом.

Агрессивная нежность снова вспыхнула внутри, вызывая желание стиснуть дурака до костного скрипа.

— Ну, классно, значит, что мне есть дело конкретно до тебя, а не до таинственных прибацанных студентов-гениев, — Исак ограничился сжатием пальцев вокруг предплечья Эвена под одеялом. — Всё здорово сложилось.

Эвен ещё раз многозначительно промолчал. 

— Меня интересуешь ты, — попытался Исак ещё раз. — Без понятия о функции шнурков во вселенной и с неумением открывать банки нормально. Ты из-за шнурков и банок крутой, не из-за прошлого или… как оно.

— Спасибо за подарок, он мне очень понравился, — стало последним, что он услышал перед сном.

***

Ретроспективно, всё случилось так: Вильям и Нура говорили целую ночь напролёт, излили друг другу души и решили попробовать снова. Утром за завтраком девушка, невзирая на синячищи под глазами, светилась и хулиганила, а именно — украла у Эскиля апельсин. Но не объяснила, почему. Тем временем её рыцарь с хреновеньким контролем импульсов и большим количеством финансов решил устроить даме сердца сюрприз и заявиться без предупреждения раньше оговоренного.

Вильям не знал, что Линн съехалась со своей второй половиной, уступила место Нуре, а в комнате самой Нуры уже давно живёт Исак. Он бухнул ручкой двери о стену, так сильно распахнул от энтузиазма, увидел знакомую, в общем-то мебель и… тело на кровати. Слишком длинное и широкоплечее, чтобы быть его любимой.

— Ты кто?! — Удивился парень.

— Я — бойфренд, — честно и дружелюбно, в общем-то, ответил Эвен, хотя и был самым варварским образом разбужен.

Слово за слово, Исак вернулся из школы к следующей картине: Вильям в гостиной на подлокотнике кресла, полотенце с предположительно льдом у брови, Эвен — на диване, с полотенцем уже у рта. Возле Эвена по подушкам валялись дополнительно плед, сухая грелка, чашка какао и блюдечко зефирок, какие-то баночки с мазями, плюшевый заяц. Вильям сверкал в него уцелевшим глазом с завистью пассажира бизнес-класса, заглянувшего за шторку в класс первый. 

Между двумя драчунами наматывала круги Нура, которая едва не генерировала электрошторм гневом и трением пяток о ковролин. Её, понятно, возмутило в ситуации всё сразу, потому монолог скакал и не знал, на чём сосредоточиться:

— Ты должен был показать, что изменился! Насилие — не выход и не способ разрешения конфликта! Зачем бы я с тобой мирилась, если бы другого парня завела! А даже если и завела, не твоё дело! Мы расстались, я имею право поступать, как угодно! Неужели ты думаешь, что я не закончила бы всё к твоему приезду? Ты должен доверять мне, мы начинаем сначала, доверие это ведь фундамент крепких отношений! Бить, не разобравшись, незнакомого человека…

Эвен за её спиной веселился, но улыбнуться в полную силу мешала лопнувшая нижняя губа — только улыбка тянула за край рта, как ранка начинала кровоточить снова. Когда Нура обернулась на него, он как раз скривился от боли. Девушка издала сочувственный звук и поспешила на помощь:

— Эвен, мне так жаль! Давай я тебе трубочку для какао принесу, чтобы ранку не пекло!

— Да, Эвен, — встрял Вильям ядовито, — мне та-а-ак жаль.

Это стало последней каплей.

— Какого хера! — Рявкнул Исак, делая шаг внутрь. Рюкзак он отшвырнул, не глядя, на пол. Если бы ему два года назад сказали, что он будет готов засветить пенетрейтеру-Вильяму в табло без тени страха и вопросов, он бы не поверил. И вот, поди ж ты.

Вильям испугаться не испугался, конечно, широкий-высокий тролль, но видок у него был, честно говоря, прибитый и жалкий. Парень явно пожалел обо всех жизненных решениях за последние пару часов. Только Исака это не успокоило. Подумалось, а что если бы Эвен был в депрессивном эпизоде, не в состоянии даже объясниться? Или в тисках мании, вспыхивающий от малейшей искры? В носу защипало, и Исак принял твёрдое решение расквасить Вильяму его гигантский шнобель.

— Хватит, — остановил вторую порцию насилия Эвен собственной персоной, схватив Исака поперёк живота со спины и потянув прочь. Тот не ручался, ради сохранения собственного достоинства, но, кажется, на секунду его ноги оторвались от пола. — Я пострадал, заботься обо мне, у меня лицо болит.

— У меня тоже лицо болит вообще-то! — Возмутился Вильям, а Нура подошла и надавила на полотенце, чтобы лёд больно впился в синяк. — Ай!

Губа Эвена начала распухать, но компресс приложили вовремя, потому процесс остановился на некритичной стадии. Её граница, обыкновенно чёткая, аккуратная, теперь расплылась, и тёмно-розовая кожа с неглубокой, но ещё кровящей продольной трещиной притягивала взгляд. Исак завис на этой картине на неприличное количество времени, достаточно, чтобы Эвен опять попытался улыбнуться и скривился от боли. Поднял руку, ощупать повреждения: две из его костяшек были ссажены. Исак сглотнул со слышимым «гульп». Мимически ограниченный Эвен вздёрнул брови.

— Опустил быстро, — зашипел Исак. — Пошли, я тебе твою трубочку найду. Чтобы не пекло.

***

На кухне было тихо-тихо, почти зловеще, как от белого шума по телеку в режиме mute. Горели все лампы, включая утащенную с жёлтой тумбочки в спальне прикроватную. Стоял светильник на столе и освещал работу Эвена, ссутулившегося над чем-то кропотливым.

Исак нахмурился в мобильный: полтретьего ночи.

— Не спится? — Спросил он, босоного шлёпая к стаканам, попить воды.

Эвен оторвался от своего занятия, ничем не выказав удивления чужому присутствию. В обороте спина под белым хлопком футболки больше не закрывала стол, и стали видны фигурки оригами, маленькие, с половину ладони величиной. Выстроены они были в полтора ряда на всю ширину столешницы, вплотную друг к другу цветными боками. Навскидку в одну такую шеренгу влезло штук пятьдесят. Эвен почти закончил очередное творение — кажется, пингвина. У его правого локтя лежала початая пачка бумаги для оригами и две нераспакованных.

— Не спится, — подтвердил он.

Исак закончил пить, подошёл и запустил пальцы Эвену в волосы. Провёл от шеи через затылок к макушке несколько раз. За окном плескалась чернильная темнота, и они, человечки в аквариуме, отражались в ней двойным перебитым рамой слоем. Исак вздохнул.

— Понятно. А пингвин хорошенький.

***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Русс** — название выпускников в Норвегии, связанное с традицией russefeiring. Это то, о чём беспрестанно талдычит Вильда
> 
>  **Снюс** — табачное изделие. Нелегально в Европе (кроме Норвегии, Швеции и... Беларуси??? ок) 
> 
> Эвен поёт **Abba — Dancing Queen** , если кто-то упустил


End file.
